disney_entetaiment_onefandomcom-20200216-history
Wander Over Yonder
Wander Over Yonder is an American animated comedy Disney Channel Original Series produced by Disney Television Animationfor Disney Channel. The series officially premiered on August 16, 2013. The show's creator and executive producer is Craig McCracken. His wife Lauren Faust serves as co-producer and story editor. On February 16, 2014, it was announced that Wander Over Yonder ''premieres will leave Disney Channel, and move to Disney XD starting in spring 2014, similar with what happened with most of ''Phineas and Ferb's second season. It started airing on Disney XD on March 31, 2014. However, the series returned to Disney Channel on July 11, 2014, as new episodes as part of the channel's "Disney XD on Disney Channel" block. On June 23, 2014, Disney renewed Wander Over Yonder for a second season.1 A set of 11 one-minute shorts were aired on the network starting in July 20, 2015, in promotion of the second season, which premiered on August 3, 2015. On March 5, 2016, Craig McCracken announced that the show will not be returning for a third season and that the second season will be the series' last. He stated that he had plans to continue producing the show, but Disney declined to order more episodes. The half-hour series finale "The End of the Galaxy" aired on June 27, 2016 on Disney XD. Plot The series follows Wander: an overly-optimistic intergalactic traveler and his steed Sylvia traveling from planet to planet helping people have fun and live free, all against Lord Hater and his army of Watchdogs' evil reign. Lord Hater is the most powerful villain in the universe with Commander Peepers serving as his second in command and leader of the Watchdog Army. Similar to Seinfeld and The Amazing World of Gumball, the episodes start with the article "The". Most episodes usually begin by showing an overview of the planet the episode takes place on. In the credits sequence of each episode, there is an animatic of a scene in the episode, usually an extended version of the scene or an extra one. Development The show's creator and executive producer, Craig McCracken, previously created the Emmy-winning Cartoon Network series The Powerpuff Girls and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Lauren Faust serves as co-producer and story editor. This will be McCracken's first television show outside Cartoon Network and his first animated television series for Disney Channel. The eponymous character, Wander, made his debut on sketchbooks, clothes and patches that McCracken sold at conventions. McCracken described Wander as a “nomadic, hippie, muppet man.” A sneak peek of the series aired at Comic-Con International 2012 for Disney Channel. The first promo aired on July 19, 2013 during the premiere of Teen Beach Movie. The series premiered with the episode, "The Picnic", on August 16, 2013 after Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel, with the episodes "The Egg" and "The Greatest" on September 13, 2013. Characters The main characters of the series travel to phantasmagoric places across the universe. The eponymous character, Wander, made his debut on a sketchbooks, clothes and patches that McCracken sold at conventions. McCracken described Wander as a “nomadic, hippie, muppet man.” * Wander (Jack McBrayer), He is very optimistic, friendly and in ways annoying. He aspires to explore different worlds, discover new things, and help people have fun and live free, all against Lord Hater and his army of Watchdogs' evil reign. Wander is an orange being of an indiscriminate species, with a furry-like stomach. He has large, expressive eyes with black pupils. He has three black stripes of beard hair on his chin. He is usually seen with a big floppy green hat with a black stripe above the brim and a yellow star located on the black stripe. The inside of his hat seems to be black as well. He also wears light blue shoes with white eaglets, and a black stripe in the middle of the shoes. He is always seen with a smile. Despite his positive nature and beliefs, Wander is often oblivious to danger as well as Hater's aggressive nature. * Sylvia (April Winchell), Wander's loyal, although bullish, steed and best friend, who explores and travels the universe with him. She enjoys fighting although her love of roughness cause to come off as ill-tempered, inconsiderate and reckless at times although she has a softer side. Sylvia is blue with a long neck, stubby arms, and big expressive eyes. She has a black rein wrapped around her muzzle and a big floppy tuft of bright pink hair jutting upward from her head, matching the tuft of fur on the tip of her tail. While she is sometimes referred to as Wander's horse, she is actually one of a species called "Zbornak." Antagonists * Lord Hater (Keith Ferguson), the main antagonist of the show. A skeletal being clad in red robes, he is Wander's nemesis and ruler of the Hater Army. His main, number one henchman is Peepers, while his minions are known as the Watchdogs. Lord Hater is a power-hungry, evil and cruel dictator and conqueror. He hates being told what to do by those he declares lower than him, including his own henchman, Peepers. What he desires most is absolute rule of the entire universe under his fist, and no one stands in his way. However, he incredibly hates Wander, the physical opposite of everything that he is, and cannot stand him due to his superfluous optimism and obliviousness to his evil. * Commander Peepers (Tom Kenny), Lord Hater's #1 henchman/second in command and seems willing to do anything Lord Hater commands. He, at times, is sometimes smarter then Lord Hater, sensing danger ahead as Lord Hater mostly ignores him. * Westley '''(Aziz Ansari), Lord Hater's #2 henchman. * '''The Watchdogs (Tom Kenny, Sam Riegel, Keith Ferguson, and Frank Welker) Small, short eyeball headed creatures that serve as Hater's minions and seem to make up the bulk (and possible the entirety) of his army. They are loyal to their master, but are often distracted, thanks to interference from Wander. * Lord Dominator (voiced by Fred Tatasciore in masked form, Noël Wells in unmasked form) – Lord Dominator is a villain with lava-based abilities who is Lord Hater's rival as the "Greatest in the Galaxy" in the second season. Her disguised form was first seen as a silhouette in the Season 2 poster and later in "The Rider" animation laughing maniacally. In "The Battle Royale", Wander, Lord Hater, and the other villains find out that Lord Dominator is a woman. Though Lord Hater develops a crush on her, Dominator doesn't return his feelings. In "My Fair Hatey", it is revealed that Dominator has defeated and imprisoned nearly all of her villain competitors on her ship as she begins her plan to destroy the galaxy. As a result of Commander Peepers' freeze weapon affecting her ship and not defeating her, Lord Dominator now has power over lava, fire, snow and ice, making her more powerful than ever. Recurring * Emperor Awesome (Sam Riegel), a preening, flamboyant cool-dude shark-like man, and is one of Lord Hater's greatest nemesis as well as his arch rival in universal conquest. He has his own minions he calls "The Fist Fighters". * Sir Brad Starlight (James Marsden), a character that appeared in the Hero ''and the enemies.'' * Trudie Traveler (Edie McClurg) a female traveler that appeared in the Tourist. * Captain Tim (Fred Tatasciore), an alien spider that Wander discovers on an abandoned spaceship. Minor * King Bingleborp (Tom Kenny), the jolly-happy ruler of the Binglebop planet. * The Binglebops are tiny happy aliens who spend their days frolicking and having fun. They were temporarily conquered by Lord Hater before being freed by Wander. * Doom Dragon (Fred Tatasciore), a large black Dragon that Sylvia tries to fight; it was eventually scared off by the Puffball's mother. * Balloon Guy (Tom Kenny), a Balloon-like man that Wander saved from being popped. His race thus fearful of sharp objects, he later helped Wander and Sylvia escape from The Watchdogs. * Rock Lady (April Winchell), a rock like mother who was overjoyed after Wander brought back one of her rock babies and thanked him. She later helped Wander and Sylvia escape from The Watchdogs. * Red Ants (Tom Kenny), a group of red-colored ants that were originally fighting against the Blue Ants over a single peanut. They eventually stop the fighting after Wander split the peanut in half, and later helped Wander and Sylvia escape from The Watchdogs. * Blue Ants (Tom Kenny), a group of blue-colored ants that were originally fighting against the Red Ants over a single peanut. They eventually stop the fighting after Wander split the peanut in half, and later helped Wander and Sylvia escape from The Watchdogs. * Fist Fighters are Emperor Awesome's minions. They seem to be fists with bodies. They wear blue, purple and white bodysuits with an "A" on them. * Fleeblebort (Tom Kenny), a green bird that Wander helped him to arrive and stop the Wedding to declare his love for Marsha. * The Fortune Teller (April Winchell), a fortune teller that tells Lord Hater that he is immature, awkward and emotionally unstable. * The Pigs (Fred Tatasciore and Frank Welker), a group of Pigs who were originally depressed at having to go to work every day in the city, until Wander and Sylvia saved them from the monster. They are now living on the mud planet; one of them says that it is much better than where they used to live. Voice Cast Main Cast * Jack McBrayer - Wander, Various characters * April Winchell - Sylvia, Various characters * Keith Ferguson - Lord Hater, Troll, Watchdogs, Various characters * Tom Kenny - Commander Peepers, Watchdogs, Fleeblebort, Various characters Recurring Cast and Additional voices * Alan Tudyk * Benjamin Diskin * Bill Fagerbakke - Prince Cashmere * Bill Farmer * Brad Garrett * Cam Clarke * Carlos Alazarqui * Charlie Adler - Stok * Clancy Brown - Badlands Dan * Corey Burton - Captain, Various * Cree Summer * Dan Castellaneta * Dave Wittenberg * Dee Bradley Baker * Frank Welker * Fred Tatasciore - Beast, Captain Tim, Snailman the Mailman, Various * Gedde Watanabe * Grey DeLisle - Little Girl, Various * James Hong * Jeff Bennett - Harvax, Various * Jennifer Hale - Princess Demurra * Jim Cummings * Kari Wahlgren - Janet * Kath Soucie * Kevin Michael Richardson - Papa Doom, Glen, Various * Michael Gough * Noël Wells - Lord Dominator * Phil LaMarr * Rene Auberjonois - Maurice * Rob Paulsen * Roger Craig Smith * Sam Riegel - Emperor Awesome, Various * Scott Menville * Steven Blum - General Outrage, Various * Tara Strong - Beeza * Tress MacNeille * Wally Wingert Special Guest stars * Aziz Ansari as Westley * Edie McClurg as Trudie Traveler * G. Hannelius as Little Bits * James Marsden as Sir Brad Starlight * John Hodgman as Lord of Illumination * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Dr. Screwball Jonesaa * Berella as Nadia Booker Gallery